


Horny Bastards

by Candicae



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: A little bit of plot, Anal Sex, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Cheating, Exhibitionism, If you love Hinata please don't read this, M/M, Minor Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Naruto is losing his mind, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Rudeness kink I think ???, Sasuke is just a bastard, Top Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candicae/pseuds/Candicae
Summary: “I wanted to surprise you” said a dark voice behind him, as if reading his mind. The same voice that Naruto missed all these months. This voice that he wanted to hear lovely things from. And moans. Mostly moans.“You did.” the blond managed to say, not without effort.That night, Naruto wasn't the only one surprised....
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78





	Horny Bastards

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys..............  
> I don't have a correct explanation for this. I wanted to write smth since it's been years that I didn't (I usually wrote for me) and this idea wouldn't leave my mind.
> 
> But I need to put some disclaimers here : 
> 
> 1/ English is not my native language. I'm used to read a lot in English but it's the first time I write something THIS long. Don't hesitate to tell me if there are mistakes, I'm not really sure about the application of past-perfect here... 
> 
> 2/ As mentionned in the tags, if you cherish Hinata PLEASE don't read this lmao I was particulary cruel with her here. (I like this woman, believe me) 
> 
> 3/ I already said that but it's my FIRST fic ever, it's not really original and a lot of AO3's works inspired me but, well, it's a first shot...

* * *

It was getting dark outside. He didn't have to turn his chair to tell. The Hokage tour was silent, except for the sound of papers crumpling in his hands. He was exhausted. He still had so much to do, reports to read, agreements to sign, Sasuke to think of.

Yeah.

**_Sasuke._ **

He couldn't help it. The soreness in his shoulders was not entirely due to his work but rather to a certain raven. And the guilt that accompanied it. He could feel it physically. Literally.

The bastard left him _(again)_ seven months ago. Alone.

He wasn't alone in his everyday life, no. Naruto had his wife and two wonderful kids, a bunch of friends that he would've never dared to dream of when being a kid and a village, a country – _the world_ that respected him.

But in this mess, he was left alone. With his thoughts and this guilt that crushed him more and more each day that passed.

Sasuke left seven months ago. And the bastard figured that his last night in Konoha was the best moment to confess to Naruto. To express his feelings. Feelings that were reciprocated. Of course they were. Naruto snort at how obvious it was. He's always been in love with Sasuke. It was almost natural for him. Even if he hid behind the promise he made to Sakura during all those years of chasing, he's always been selfish when it came to Sasuke. _I want you next to me._ That was what had motived Naruto to devote his youth in order to bring him back to Konoha. Nothing else.

So, when the object of his wildest fantasies told him these sweet little things this one night while contemplating stars in the sky – as they always did before each Sasuke departure -, these words that Naruto have never dared to admit out loud, he didn't find the strength to resist. At the moment, there were no Hinata, no Boruto, no Himawari, no responsibilities anymore. The only thing his mind had been able to register was the way this beautiful onyx eye was looking at him. Lips met lips. Skin met skin. Soon, clothes had been to tossed on the grass and Naruto felt full. Alive. Happy.

He'd felt asleep against this torso that, before this night, he had touched only to make bruises on it in attempt to reason the once tormented Uchiha.

And then, when the sun had set and Naruto had been forced to open his eyes at the bright light, he was alone.

Sasuke was gone.

Without a word.

Without a letter.

Why would he ? It was planned.

What wasn't was the wild encounter they had hours ago.

And deep inside of his heart, Naruto had hoped that it would have changed something. But it was a hopeless dream.

When he returned home on the morning, he lied, telling Hinata he had fallen asleep on his desk.

And now, he was lost in his thoughts for the hundredth time this day although he had a ton of paperworks to finish. He sighed when he realized that his wife was probably waiting for him. When he was about to write the last official forms for the night, he felt a presence.

**_His_** presence.

Naruto's heart jolted at the realization. He furrowed his brows. _He didn't send me a letter to announce his return ?_

“I wanted to surprise you” said a dark voice behind him, as if reading his mind. The same voice that Naruto missed all these months. This voice that he wanted to hear lovely things from. And moans. Mostly moans.

Naruto turned around in his chair. The nin was leaning on a closed window, looking at him. His clothes were wrinkled and a bit dirty, showing that Sasuke did not stop at his house and ran directly to Naruto's office. The thought made the blond satisfied.

“You did.” the blond managed to say, not without effort.

There was a brief silence between them. They left each other with something too important, too heavy to not discuss it. But it seemed that neither of them knew how to start.

“How was your trip ?” asked the Hokage. _Coward_ , he thought of himself.

“Pretty well. I found some of the thieves that kept bothering the village of Flowers these last years. They told me their chief's name pretty quickly.” The raven smirked before continuing. “They weren't really _brave_ ”.

Naruto swallowed, not knowing if the smile and the sentence had a double sense.

“Glad to hear that.”

Another silence. A long, long one. Naruto was playing with a pen between his fingers.

“I didn't know there was a timeline where you could shut you mouth during more than two minutes but I guess I must have travelled in another dimension without noticing it” Sasuke's amused tone broke the awkward atmosphere.

Naruto knew he was just teasing him, that it was just a joke. Even before their... make out, Sasuke always behaved this way around him. So maybe it was the sharp tension in the room. Maybe it was these months of ruminating, these same months in which he had internally berated himself every fucking day.

But he lost it.

“Between us, I'm not the one who has something to say, Sasuke.” 

He was now standing, pointing at the half-hidden form in this dark part of the room. The raven was slightly surprised by the Jinchûriki's behavior but masked it behind his signature smirk.

“Oh ? And what do you want me to tell you, Hokage-sama ?”

Naruto shivered at the use of honorifics from Sasuke but didn't want to play along.

“You said you love me.”

“I did.”

“We made love.”

“We did.”

“And for what ? Leaving me just after ?”

Naruto was getting irritated. And Sasuke's answer didn't help him the least.

“That's a good question Naruto.” He straightened and took a step forward. “Where my confession got us ?” Another step. “Is there a difference between that night and today ?”

They were close now, but not enough for Naruto to be (too) uncomfortable. His expression darkened when Sasuke cocked his face to the side.

“What do you mean ?”

Sasuke let out a snort before becoming serious again.

“Did you leave Hinata ?”

Naruto was for sure not prepared for this question. He should have, regarding their last discussion. He instinctively looked away. Sasuke didn't need an answer, the way his body reacted was enough.

“I knew it.”

Even if the raven kept his composure, Naruto saw a certain sadness in his _-fucking beautiful-_ onyx eye when he dared to look at it for a few seconds. He then gathered the little courage he had left.

“You think it's that easy ?” He looked down and gripped the edge of his desk for support. Sasuke's eye was digging holes in his soul, he could feel it.

Another snort.

“Seems like taking my cock was easier than talking to your shitty wife.”

Ocean met night. Naruto was taken aback by Sasuke's rude words. But at the same time, it stirred something up in him.

“Don't talk about Hinata this way.”

“Or what, you will tell her ? Don't forget to give her the context, she will appreciate it.”

Now, Sasuke was fooling him. The mischief was here. The _smirk_ back. And, without understanding why, the blond felt his pants tightening against him and started feeling uncomfortable. Sasuke must have seen his uneasiness because he gave him a curious look, arching one of his brow. But he didn't say anything.

“I have a family...” Naruto began, finding himself too weak to continue. Too weak because he had no reason. He didn't love Hinata. In fact, he never did. But she was sweet with him, and kind, and she's always believed in him. Sasuke was inaccessible, or so he thought. And when his goal of becoming Hokage was within reach, he had wanted to give the impression that he was a respectful man even in his personal life, able to build a family on his own.

“Oh, sorry I forgot” Sasuke stated ironically, reacting to Naruto's poor justification. “Must be so thrilling, a fast missionary fuck on Sundays when kids are in the garden.”

Naruto's eyes became wide.

“What the-”

“Does she even give you blowjobs ? Or is it excluded from “the perfect family's boring routine” pack ?” That smirk. That fucking smirk. Why did it has this effect on Naruto ? He was talking in a horrible way about what should be the most important person in his life and he was.. Was he getting aroused ?

"Stop it.” A futile attempt. Sasuke stepped closer until he was able to touch Naruto's nose with his own.

“Do you make the same noises I had the honor of hearing with her ?” Sasuke's breath was hot against his lips. As hot as his fingers on his scrotch.

_Wait, what ?_

He couldn't help it. Naruto grunted loudly when the raven started rubbing his hand.

“Yeah, these kind of noises...” Sasuke was enjoying himself, the blond could tell. But he didn't care at the moment.

It was his love that made him crash his lips against the raven's ones. But on the other hand, it was his frustration, his wrath after hearing the man's cruel speech that led him to kiss with such a fervor, a burning need that was consuming everything in his body. Sasuke responded immediately by catching Naruto's shirt to pull him closer and sliding his tongue in the blond's hungry mouth. They were desperate after all these months, all this time apart. The kiss became sloppy, almost animalistic. Just like their touches.

Their shirts were soon forgotten as they explored each other body like the first time. They were discovering what they didn't see the other night, the hidden spots that made them sensitive, with their lips or fingers.

But suddenly, Sasuke turned his lover around and slammed him against the desk. He was now caressing Naruto's back.

“Did you fuck her when I was gone ?”

Controlled by his lust, Naruto wasn't even shocked by the sudden question. It rather aroused him more. And that made him want to play a bit.

“Yes. And not just on _Sundays_ , Sasuke.” A smirk was appearing on the Jinchûriki's features. “I remember sending the kids at their grandparents' during the last vacations. Two weeks just for us. I even could inaugurate this new room I renove-”

A slap. A hard, rough slap on one of his ass' cheeks. Something came out of his mouth, but he didn't even know if it had been a cry or a moan.

“I see.” Sasuke tried to be collected but even if Naruto could sense the smirk, there was something else in his tone. Jealousy ? _Good_. But the dark haired man didn't let the blond the chance to keep on his little teasing. Another slap came on the same cheek.

It was definitely a moan this time.

“Is this why you seems so desperate ?” Sasuke asked, caressing where his hand have just crashed down seconds ago. Naruto was losing his mind. He wanted more.

“No.”

Sasuke arched a brow, watching his hand moving lightly on the blond's body. “Hm ?”

“No.” He repeated. “I didn't fuck her.”

With only one side of his face stucked against the wooden material, he catched a glimpse of a satisfied smirk on the raven's face.

“In seven months ?” The tone was mixed with surprise and mockery. “I hope that you at least had some moments for you to release the pressure...”

Naruto blushed, remembering all the fantaisies he let run his mind while jerking himself. No need to say who was the main protagonist. Sasuke seemed to know it but obviously couldn't restrain what was on the tip of his tongue.

“Did you think of me ?” The answer was honnest and immediate.

“Yes.” Naruto couldn't hold back anymore. “I imagined how you would have fuck me senseless to show me how much you missed me. How you would have ravage my hole to mark me.” He rubbed his bottom on Sasuke's clothed groin when saying the last sentence. “But, well, I think I won't taste it tonight, am I right ? You're so slow, looks like you aged more in seven months than during the rest of your life.”

Even if he was teasing, he couldn't contain his exasperation. Sasuke had stopped whatever imaginary forms he was drawing on Naruto's ass. He grabbed a strand of blond locks and pulled their owner to him. His mouth was now caressing Naruto's left ear as he whispered :

“If I'd known, I'd have returned sooner...”

Right now, there wasn't a single universe where Naruto's skin wasn't covered by shivers. “But in a way, the thought that you were waiting for me so eagerly is much better”.

He let go of the blond hair and with one, firm push with the palm of his hand on Naruto's back, the latter was bending over his desk, again.

“So you want it rough, uh ?” Sasuke was dealing with his lover's pants to take them off. “Perfect, because I didn't mean to be gentle tonight.”

Naruto remembered the light caress that Sasuke gave him a bit earlier and smiled to himself. _Not gentle, right._ But his little inside mockery was soon interrupted when he felt a hard member against his ass. _Oh god._ His own jumped in anticipation. Two fingers were presented in front of his mouth.

**“Suck.”**

And he gladly obeiyed. His eyes kept locked with the raven's right one while covering generously the fingers with spit. When pleased, Sasuke guided his hand to the oh so tempting hole. Without warning, he slided the first in one, hard motion. The blond gasped at the action but quickly pushed his hips on Sasuke's hand. There was pain, of course, it was only the second time they were doing this. But this kind of pain was so delicious.

“What a whore” stated the other ninja, sliding another finger the same way. Soon came the third and Sasuke was now fucking the blond mercilessly with his hand. Naruto was moaning while adjusting progressively.

“Oh, my. What would Hinata say if she saw what a slut you are ?”

Again, Naruto felt his lust spiked like a bomb about to explode. He clenched around Sasuke fingers.

“Oh, someone's liking the idea ?” Sasuke's amused tone was only adding oil to the burning fire that was Naruto at the moment.

The emptiness that filled the blond once the fingers were gone was really frustrating. But when he heard Sasuke spitting on his hand and sighing while stroking himself, his hardness became imbearable.

The raven was positioning his shaft in front of the entrance when he spoke again.

“I hope she's not waiting for you. Don't mind me if your dinner is cold when you return home”.

And without waiting for an answer, he entered Naruto in a sharp snap of his hips. Tears came to the blond's eyes and a broke, long moan left his throat during the process. He was convinced that Sasuke ripped something in this area. But god, having his old rival in him was so exhilarating. And he knew the other man was in the same state. Even if the blond had been loud, he heard a deep growl escaping from the raven's lips when he had pushed forward.

Encouraged by the side glance filled with lust that Naruto gave him, Sasuke started to move. Fast. His hips rocked frantically against the blond's ass. The room's usual noises from pen scratching against paper were replaced by moans and slapped skin's ones. And even if the speed seemed insane, Sasuke knew how, and where to hit. And he didn't miss it. Naruto saw stars when the raven's cock collided with his prostate. He received a loud cry in exchange.

“Again.”

He pressed into it again.

“Again, Sas'.” He was panting. “Hit me hard.”

He sounded so pathetic, so sinful. His hunger was hard to please. He wanted to be fucked like there was no tomorrow. Sasuke laughed softly.

Another broken moan, another wave of unbearable pleasure. And this schema was repeated. Ruthlessly. Without letting Naruto time to breath properly.

“You wanted me to ravage this pretty ass of yours, uh ?” Sasuke managed to say between his grunts. “Here it is.”

And he meant it. _Oh yes_ , he did. He was pushing deeper and stronger, gripping Naruto's hips so hard that his knuckles were turning white. The wooden desk was cracking under the powerful thrusts.

The blond managed to turned his face a bit and saw the raven throwing his head back in pure bliss, allowing a now flushed Naruto to admire the view. His lips were slightly parted. Strings of black hair were stuck messily on his face. Drops of sweat made his body glimmers and some of them were falling from his chin to his torso. The the continuous poundings didn't stop Naruto from staring and blue eyes went wide when a dark and purple, aroused ones snapped back at them.

Oh god, it was worse now that he looked at him.

Sasuke smirked _\- stop doing that,_ and plunged deeper than before, catching up the pace he unconsciously slowed when he was lost in this endless ocean.

He didn't know where he found the force but Naruto stood on his elbows to be more comfortable, the maneuver making him move his hips a bit and permitting Sasuke to find another angle.

**_Oh._ **

A very interesting angle.

Naruto was now sobbing from the cruel treatment Sasuke was reserving to his prostate, forming incoherent words. Some « fuck », « harder » and the raven's name could be catched.

In this position, the blond was now facing the door. A few minutes passed until Sasuke decided to slow down a bit to catch his breath. Naruto did the same. And the moment he decided to open his eyes, collecting himself, someone was slowly opening the said door.

« Honey, for once I wanted to bring you some ramen before they get co- »

Standing at the frame was Hinata, handling an orange box from where steam was escaping. She was paralyzed.

Her beautiful eyes frozed. 

It seemed that time did too.

But even with the woman's presence, nothing changed. Sasuke was still thrusting his cock deep into Naruto, maintaining his calm pace.

« Oh, I take what I said back... » The raven started. « You will be able to eat warm tonight baby. »

And suddenly, the savage pace was set again. Naruto didn't hold back the broken sob that left his mouth. Hinata, in a state of shock, couldn't take her eyes off of the scene in front of her. Naruto locked gaze with his wife.

And then it hit him. He didn't feel sad, guilty or even humiliated after being caught in this position. And as if the last remaining of his sanity was slipping between his fingers, he found himself raising his voice, crying louder, telling Sasuke to keep fucking him, holding his gaze all along. The fact that Hinata was watching him being railed by the man he truly loved made his head spin. _Look what you can't give me,_ said a little voice in his mind. It was his, but he denied it at the moment. His length was rubbing against the table and the pain caused by the movement overstimulated him. It was too much to handle.

He didn't need to turn to the raven to know he was enjoying the situation as well.

And when one tear slid on Hinata's cheeks,

_He came._

**Hard.**

“Fuck, Sasuke !”

His scream echoed in the hallway, making sure that it resonated against Hinata's ears.

And his latest thoughts about Sasuke's guilty pleasure were confirmed when he heard him again, his voice laced with taunt and bitterness.

“Taking notes, Hinata ?”

Naruto's head was in clouds, hardly recovering from the powerful orgasm. He felt Sasuke spread his cheeks, allowing him to go deeper. He could hear the lewd noises of wet thrusts after the man had split on his cock to make it slide easier. Naruto's awareness of the world around him was nowhere to be found but he still catched Hinata looking up, eyes red and drowned in a waterfall of tears. Sasuke must've started a gaze battle with the other brunet. And to keep his challenging attitude, he decided to be louder. He let his voice raise, his whines being so fucking naughty. Naruto found himself moaning in perfect harmony with the man who kept manhandling his ass in a delicious way. He tightened his hold on the blond with possessiveness.

“Yeah, Naruto...”

“You're taking my cock so well, Naruto.”

“Do you like this, _love_ ?”

The jerk wasn't this talktative usually. But praises and dirty talks put in this low, husky voice only Sasuke had the secret were sending the blond over the edge. And when the raven reached his climax, his loud grunt synchronized with the box's bumping on the floor. Hinata wasn't in sight anymore but the men could hear her fast footseps and sobs echoing through the building.

When Sasuke pulled out, it was like he stopped the charm he'd put Naruto under. The blond's eyes went wide when he recalled what have just happened.

“What did I do...” He whispered to himself.

Sasuke wrapped his arm around his waist from behind, laying his chin on the other's shoulder.

“I must admit I wasn't expecting this” he whispered through the blond locks that was stuck on Naruto's ear. “Someone seems to have an exhibitionism kink ?”

“That was my wife !” exclaimed Naruto, pulling himself off Sasuke's grip and turning to face him. “I'm such a douchebag”. He spat the last word with anger and began to collect his clothes hurriedly.

“I'm gonna talk to her.”

“You had seven months and you chose to do this now ?” The usual cockiness in Sasuke's tone was present. “I think that acts speak more than words. She has great eyes, she couldn't misunderstand.”

Naruto stopped in his track and gave the raven a look of disbelief.

“I'm serious Sasuke. I broke her heart and enjoyed myself while doing it ! It's not **fucking** normal.” His eyes where searching something, anything in the room. He couldn't keep his balance. He looked like a hyperactive kid. “I thought I was a coward but I'm more than that." He put his hands on his hair. "She has always been kind and comprehensive with me, and me... Me, on the other hand...”

While speaking, he didn't pay attention to Sasuke who'd approached him. A warm hand was now caressing one of his whiskered cheeks.

“I think talking to you is the last thing she wants now.” Sasuke's tone had switched. He was serious, his brow slightly furrowed, looking Naruto straight in the eyes. “Let her recover a bit. Find her tomorrow, when you will be both more collected.” A pause. “And, look at you.” Sasuke took a step back and was now scrutinizing Naruto's body from top to bottom.

Naruto, confused, looked down to inspect his form.

“What ?”

_The smirk._

“You look and smell like sex. If you want to make this amazing memory revive into her mind, go ahead.”

Sasuke turned and started collecting his clothes too. Naruto was deep in thought when the raven, a moment after and no more naked, gave him a peck on the lips.

“Are you okay ?”

Naruto was a bit shaken, but the previous words of Sasuke seemed to work on him as he was loosening a bit. Tonight or tomorrow, he will be in a shitty mess anyway.

His eyes were down, his brows forming a light frown. He was thinking of a proper answer as if Sasuke had asked him the ultimate purpose of life.

“Yeah... 

He looked up, his eyes brightening a bit.

"But I'm starving.”

Sasuke smiled, reassured. If Naruto's stomach was functioning, it was a good sign. He looked at the box which, by whatever miracle, didn't open with the shock. His gaze returned to his blond lover.

“We have warm ramen waiting for us.”


End file.
